Time, Avalanche, and Findings
by cemicool
Summary: They say you come to Earth to learn many things and fulfill something...Betty,Reggie,Jughead,Veronica,and Archie have a lot to learn as they go through life and together they'll learn how to love,accept,change,feel,and try with time.
1. History

Time, Avalanche, and a Boy

Chapter 1-A Day that _was _Predictable

It was History Class and Betty was on the verge of falling asleep. It always amazed her that a class could be so boring. She glanced at the clock –_'THIRTY more minutes!...' _then she looked to see what everyone else was doing during Ms. Grundy's BORING lecture on the War of 1812. Dilton was taking notes as usual, Veronica was doing her nails, Reggie was staring at the windows (**A/N **couldn't think of anything, Moose was looking at Midge who was also taking notes, and Chuck was doodling. Archie as usual was probably going to be late.

The door burst open and Archie stumbled in. Betty looked at him-_'Why is he so cut? I would in a happy relationship by now if it wasn't for his good looks!' _She assumed he was just going to make up some excuse like he always did: _My alarm didn't go off _or _I slipped on something this morning _or Somebody_ told me they were starting class fifteen minutes late_ (that one actually turned out to be true once) etc.

"I-I was helping the librarian bring in the TV-VCR for the documentary for fifth grade" Betty was surprised. This was actually (she thought) a good backed-up excuse – at least it was a good alibi.

Ms. Grundy was anything but surprised, "Fine. I'll take your word for it today, Mr. Andrews but next time check to see is it's time to come to class or better yet, take out the earplugs from your ears so you can hear the _bell ring!" _

Archie flushed and chose to ignore the bell comment. _'The clock in the library said two! How was I supposed to know that it was fifteen minutes late? Ahh, well there's Ronnie. I wonder if I can get her to go to the winter ball with me?'_

Betty watched as Archie went and moved into an empty seat behind Veronica. Betty sighed as she renewed her knowledge of whom Archie really loved. She was a black-haired beauty with a good status and lots of money that boys ran after and who was very close with Betty. Not to mention another redheaded 'babe' that was a bitch.

Betty burst out the door of the History Classroom and headed to her locker to put away her History stuff and get her Chemistry stuff. She reached her locker and opened it as a red-brown headed guy caught up to her. She pushed her locker door closed with her left hand holding her Chemistry stuff.

"Hi Betty!"...

:...Ah well Please R&R Please R&R Please R&R Please R&R ! Can you guess who that guy is? I nkow this chapter is bad but bear with me until I can write better! I have a good storyline in mind.


	2. A Detoured Question

Chapter 2: A Detoured Question

…Betty smiled, "Hey Jason." She always thought Jason moving to Riverdale was a good thing but then he was the brother of that red headed cow- Cheryll. At least Jason wasn't that much like her, "Going to Chemistry?"

"Yeah" Betty replied looking at her books.

"Mind if I walk you?"

"No. Not at all"

"So…Uh…um are you going to the Winter Ball with anyone?"

Archie walked down the hallway to Science just as he went around the hallway, he saw Betty…with _Jason_. Then he thought, "_Why is Jason with her? Well since Ronnie won't be able to come to the ball with me because she's going to _Florida, _Betty can come! She always comes-sucker. Like she thinks I actually- dare I say or think it-love her! Poor girl. It'll be the day he breaks a date with me to go with _Jason_"_ That was always how he thought of her, even in Middle school.

"Actually no but maybe I shouldn't go" Betty thought over her words. It was true, '_I mean what's the point of going if all I'm going to do anyway is look at Archie and Veronica all over each other. And I'll only make my date-that is if I get one '_ Betty's thoughts and Jason's reply were interrupted by Archie walking briskly toward Betty and shooting Jason a few cold glances.

"Betty! Just the beautiful girl I wanted to see!" Betty blushed like she always did when Archie paid her a compliment but if she knew what he was thinking then she would have felt very much differently.

"Actually Betty-I hope I'm not interrupting anything _important_-but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Winter Ball with me." Asked Archie with a tone that said 'Like you could refuse _me'_ but Betty was oblivious to that fact as she processed what he had just said. As soon as she realized that she was, in fact, not dreaming she practically screamed, "Yes!" to Archie. Archie gave Jason a _look_.

Veronica arrived home and went inside. She took off her coat and gloves and went to her dad's study where he was. When she entered she was surprised to see that her father wasn't there. She went to find her mother who was near their indoor pool, lounging. These were the types of luxuries that made Veronica proud and not afraid to show that she _was _rich.

"Mother! Where's daddy?"

"Oh! Veronica, dear you startled me- your father's at the airport straightening out the Florida problems" her mother had a mixed expression of shocked/bored on her face.

"Florida problems! What Florida problems? We're still going to Florida, right?" Veronica could not stay in Riverdale _now_ it was winter. By the time spring came in March, her skin will have cracked! But then maybe Archie wouldn't get a chance to get close with Cheryll or Betty and go to the Winter Ball with either of them.

"Maybe-the airport called and said that there wouldn't be a plane before January first. But I don't think it'd be too bad to go six days later than we planned to on Christmas Eve."

"No it wouldn't be bad at all actually! In fact, I think that's a better date." Veronica was ecstatic-this meant she could go to Florida and still attend the Winter Ball with Archie. Perfect!" I think I'll go and call daddy to tell him that January first works for me."

"OK and do eat something- you're looking dry"

Veronica frowned- how typically _motherly_. She was perfectly healthy, anyway.

Betty put on her coat and gloves and shoes and ventured outside with her Math homework, she was going to Pop Tate's to finish it. 

"Hey, babe…"

"Hello Reggie" Betty didn't bother to look behind her because she knew she could recognize that tone anywhere.

"Hmmm…where are you going now anyway? I can drop you off on my way to Pop Tate's."

"Thanks- I'm going to Pop's too" and with that she threw in her books and got in.

Reggie glanced at Betty looking at her math notebook. Over this year, he had begun to notice Betty more. When he had first thought of her as more than a friend, he'd been in denial like: _Okaay…I did not think that about _Betty. But time had passed and he felt ultimately different towards her now.

_But as long as she's gaga over carrot top, she'll never love me'_ he sighed.

"Are you 'kay Reggie?" Betty glimpsed over at Reggie when she heard him sigh.

"What-huh, oh- oh yeah I'm all right"

Betty looked unconvinced but decided to drop it since it was obvious Reggie didn't want to talk.

Hiram Lodge entered and gave his coat and hat to Smithers. He had done what Veronica had said and re-scheduled their Florida trip to January first.


	3. First a Smoothie, then A Broken Heart

**A/N: **Okay just so you know, I haven't decided if this is in senior year or not. Probably is.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I didn't invent the characters! Boo hoo, right? If I did, I'd be rolling around in a pile of moola.

Chapter 3: A Broken Heart.

Archie entered his house and wiped his feet on their doormat. He went into the kitchen where Alice, his mother was making some soup (**A/N: **Dumb but what do you eat on a winter day?) and walked over to a cabinet to get some cocoa powder.

"How was your day at school? I thought you needed to ask someone to-wait-what was it? Oh, right _The Winter Ball. _I still think that is a ridiculous name-'Ball'! Pshaw! 'Dance' is more normal." Alice turned but didn't stop stirring the soup.

Archie smiled remembering what his mother had said when he had first told her about the event-_'Oh so I take I that this that this _"Ball"_ is going to be with a medieval theme or fantasy or something?'_ But it was too bad he forgot about Betty."Yeah. Oh I haven't asked anyone yet. Veronica can't go bec-"He was interrupted when the phone rang.

Archie went to pick and was surprised when he found out that it was Veronica.

"Veronica-why…why are you calling?"

"Oh, Archiekins you better get ready to break a date for the dance if you've got one!" Veronica sounded positively giddy.

"Wha-what the heck do you mean? I mean-I don't have a date for the dance. I'll be asking someone, I guess. Why would I want to go alone?"

"You wouldn't and that's why you'll be taking me. There were some problems at the airport and now we're going to leave for Florida on January 1st." Veronica finished with a tone of 'You-better-be-taking-me!' in her voice.

"Wow. Veronica! This is awesome! I can't wait. This is great. Wait, oh god! I asked Betty to the dance. Not Good!" Archie had finally remembered his talk with Betty today. _'Hmm…well she'll understand. She has to! I mean, why would I go to the ball with Betty when I can go with Veronica? That would be dumb!' _

"Ohhh…er…well just tell her that I am staying for the dance and that you want to take me. I mean you did want to take me in the first place, right? And I'm sure she'll be fine"

"She will be!"

Archie hung up and then picked up the phone again to call Betty.

Betty entered Pop Tate's with Reggie. They both went up to the counter and Betty ordered a smoothie while Reggie ordered a Soda. A few people were sitting in the booths. Nobody they knew that well.

Betty started taking out her money but Reggie stopped her;

"Reggie…uh I need to pay for my smoothie" Betty hoped that he didn't stop her to ask if she could buy his drink.

"That's Ok, I'll… uh… pay for it"

"Really. How um unexpected of you!" Betty was not thinking that though, she was thinking _'Okaay, now THAT is weird. I wonder if I should check his temperature?'_

After getting their drinks they went to sit down in a booth. She put her math stuff the table and took a sip of her smoothie. She glanced at Reggie; he was looking outside. After a few minute of doing some algebra, she gave up because the silence in Pop Tate's was just too LOUD. She decided to break the silence.

"So…Reggie who're you taking to the dance? I know it isn't Midge because you've had your butt kicked by Moose too many times to make the same mistake _again_! Even you're not that stupid." Betty looked at Reggie who had a really odd look on his face. _'There must e something wrong with him. Maybe the cold is getting to him.'_

"Gee, thanks. What a NICE compliment! I don't know if there is going to be a dance. The dance is on the 24th. Usually Riverdale has snow up to six inches by then. I mean how is anyone going to walk to the dance in some six inches worth of snow in their nice dresses. Veronica's not going to be here otherwise she'd probably hire a pro to clean up the snow in her driveway because she couldn't make her designer dress dirty!" Reggie commented on the obvious.

Betty laughed, " That's for sure." Then se turned somber, "And she wouldn't want to miss out on her date with Archie. Or flaunting that she has the date I wanted"

Reggie looked at her, "Well that's not gonna happen this time. Rebecca was standing near you and Jason when Archie asked you to the dance"

Betty gazed at him peculiarly before turning cheerful again, " That's right! Finally."

'_Ouch. If only you knew, Betty. If only. Why am I getting this feeling that you won't have a date for this dance either? _Reggie spoke, "Well, you do know other guys would be happy to go out with you yet you always wait to get a date with Archie and end up staying at home on the night of whatever dance we're having."

"Yeah well--"Betty did NOT like the subject they were so they decide to change it.

"Well, you haven't told me whom you're taking to the dance!"

"Archie. Hello dear. No I'm sorry. Betty isn't at home. You just missed her. Hmm…I don't know."

"Well can you guess where she is? I need to ask her something" Archie questioned where Betty could have gone.

"I think she probably went to Pop Tate's because I saw her go out with her homework." Alice Cooper pondered over what could be so important for Archie to ask Betty.

"Thanks Mrs. Cooper, I'll go there now" With that the other end of Alice's line went dead.

"Anytime Archie, anytime…" Alice put the phone down hoping that Betty wouldn't be spending another evening at home with a broken heart while everybody was at yet one more dance.

Archie got out of his car and walked to Pop Tate's. Through the window he saw Betty but he couldn't see who was with her because of a "Leopard Girls" movie poster that was stuck on blocking the view.

When he entered-he was sort dazed to see that Betty was sitting with Reggie and they were both laughing. At that second Betty looked up and who should she see but Archie Andrews.

"A-Archie hi!"

"Hey Bets. Um you know that trip Veronica was going on? Well it's been postponed to January 1st. " Archie glanced at Reggie who was sort of glaring at him.

Betty nodded. Where was this going?

Reggie couldn't look. He turned around. This was like a broken roll of film; same scene keeps playing.

"Well, she called me and said that I should go with her. Look, I'm sorry but if I had known Veronica would be here then I would never have made that date with you"

Reggie scowled at the window he was staring at. _'Wait to rub it in, jerk'_

Betty bowed her head. This always happened. Why did this always happen? This just had to happen. Tears were welling up inside. Before her voice cracked she said, "Yeah Archie fine go. Go with whomever you want. But please just leave."

Archie turned to go but it seemed Betty had decided better of what she said and rushed by him leaving her stuff behind.

Reggie stood up and faced Archie with Betty's stuff in his hands, it looked like he was going to say something but then he just huffed and went after Betty.

'_What the hell is wrong with _those_ two?" _Archie thought and then started humming on his way to meet Ron.


	4. Answers in her Head

Chapter 4: Answers in her Head

**A/N: **I am so sorry- I actually forgot to save changes! Archie's mother's name is Mary.

**Alanis Starlight**: Thanks you for your review!

**Merlin**: Thank you Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer! Oh and like what's your email?

**And the rest of the people who are reading this story**: Thanks for reading it but I really like to see what you have to tell me and to others who have reviewed, Thanks! I am definitely writing more chapters!

Sorry if it was a long wait but that way I updated two chappies!

Jason was walking toward Riverdale Library when a rushing yellow 'thing' startled him. '_I wonder if they're doing a workout to get warm or are they just running from something?'_ When he saw Reggie steaming up the path it only took him a moment to realize that the blur had been Betty.

**OOOO**

Ronnie walked downstairs after a satisfying shower and a nice phone call with a friend from Greendale wearing a polo T-shirt and designer jeans she'd gotten from California. Once again she had triumphed over Betty. Veronica knew she was too competitive but she didn't care.

Actually, if she hadn't been so competitive, Betty wouldn't have a broken heart at every dance but she couldn't stand anyone winning but her even if it was over a boy she didn't love but dated as a friend and treated as a trophy while the girl she was fighting with, Betty actually loved Archie.

'_Ahh well all's fair in love and in this case it's both. Betty, not everybody can have what they want, you should _learn _that. Look at me, I wanted that new Jag convertible but as usual I have to learn the _value of money. _That's just crap.'_ She fluffed her almost-dried hair and went to watch some TV. Just as she was walking toher couch, the doorbell rang.

After a few minutes Archie walked in brushing snow off himself.

'Hello Archiekins, did you find her?"

Archie came and sat down. He thought about that little meeting he had with Betty and Reggie. "Oh, I found her all right. She was with Reggie and when I told her you were staying at Riverdale, she said it was great so…um I guess it was fine."

"Great! Now we can go together. Sooo…what was she doing with Reggie?" Veronica tried to be discreet with her question. Trying to get too much would make it sound as if she really, _really _wanted to know what Betty was doing with Reggie.

Archie raised and eyebrow but Veronica didn't see. "Oh they were just laughing about something when I came in."

"Right laughing…hmmm" Veronica wondered what Betty was doing with Reggie. That was unusual. Reggie was part of the original gang but he was always the jerk, the no-good flirt that ran after beautiful women. Could it be? Mantle the 'Magnificent' (Not!) actually liking a girl sincerely, let alone the girl be…Betty? No, no it couldn't be…could it?

**OOOO**

Feelings of love, hate, remorse, regret, longing, and further feelings yet to be named overwhelmed her body. _'How did I end up in this position?'_ Betty looked at where she was—at the bleachers in a vacant lot trying to stop the tears that were slowly revealing themselves in her eyes and turning in to icicles as they hit the ground reluctantly. She imagined what Archie was doing now, probably cozying up to Veronica. As much as she loved Archie, she loved Veronica who had been her best friend since second grade and couldn't help letting her money and luxuries go to her head. As she dried her eyes she sighed,

'_God Betty, you know it's wishful thinking. Archie never loved you, doesn't love, and never will love you. When will you realize that he just needs someone to date when Ron or Cheryll aren't around'_

'_Oh ha ha! I'm having a conversation with myself! Of course I realize it! I also realize that maybe a broken heart has driven me to the brink of insanity!'_

'_Whatever. Don't avoid the subject-even from me-you, whoever. Maybe it's time to buck up and let go Betty.'_

_'Let go. Let GO? Of what! No-really. Are you-me, for god's sake whoever, telling me I have to stop loving Archie or that I need to stop talking to myself and get a life?'_

'_No—I'm just saying tha-'_

Betty turned to see who had interrupted her crazy thoughts. Jason…being followed by Reggie. _'Mmfph! This is so overly dramatic! It would be fine if a girl were coming up those steps but nooo it had to be them. Oh my god! So embarrassing and I thought there wasn't any more emotion left in me!'_

Reggie and Jason sat down beside her.

"Uhh…are you 'kay?" Reggie commenced glancing unsurely at Jason who shrugged.

"Actually I'm fine. Too fine. I just had an argument with myself. Ha! Okay sorry. But I did tell the truth, I'm good." She finished her talk with a nice smile.

Reggie was convinced as was Jason.

"Well that was one of the things I wanted to ask you but you forgot your books and Jacket and stuff." Reggie offered her the things.

"Oh thank god. I'm going to get hypothermia out here."

"Exactly. Going home now? Want me to drive you?" Reggie inquired since Jason still needed to go to the library.

Jason had been quiet until now as he cursed in his mind, _'Damn! Why did I not bring my car TODAY? I drive it everyday but today when I need it I don't have it. That's me, Jason –the unprepared one.'_

"Yeah, sure! Thanks so much. I don't know if I could have walked all the way home with my books anyway. So…uh bye Jason. Jason? JASON?" Betty gave Jason a little nudge.

Jason came out of his trance, his brows furrowed in frustration over his lack of vigilance. He looked up at Betty whose head was sprinkled with snowflakes as were her clothes that made her look like some earthly angel.

"Huh-what? Oh yeah. Great. Bye." He went red that was NOT what he meant to say.

"Great? Okaay. Whatever. Bye!" and with that Reggie and Betty walked back to Pop Tate's and Reggie's car.

**OOOO**

Betty turned to Reggie.

"Thanks Reg! You're a lifesaver…"

Reggie gazed at Betty whose hair was finally cleaned off and framed around her face beautifully in a messy way. (**A/N: **makes no sense but anyway…read on) At that moment he decide to pose a question he'd been wanting to ask Betty for a long time.

"Betty-Betty, why do you always accept what Archie says and then wait for the next heartbreak as if nothing's happened?"

Betty stared at her friend. _'Where's this coming from?'_ "I…well, Reggie. I can't answer that. I don't know why and I know this sounds totally cliché but I'm not ready to answer it"

Reggie nodded, he expected that, "Well anytime you need a friend…"

Betty nodded, she knew. She got out of his car, collected her books and then walked up the path to her house just sneaking a glance at Reggie's car before entering her house and closing the door behind her. As she looked out her window, Reggie drove off.

**OOOO**

Veronica dismissed that thought and told Archie why the trip was postponed.

"So, isn't it great that we've postponed it?" Veronica said after finishing.

"Yeah Ronnie"

There was a silence between them. Each were waiting for an excuse for Archie to leave. Personally they were both thinking about Reggie and Betty respectively. Finally:

"Uh…what time is it?" Archie asked Veronica as the sun went down outside the windows of Veronica's house.

"It's 6:00, why, you have to leave?"

"Yeah, my mom wanted me home for dinner. Bye Ronnie." Archie said placing a kiss on her cheek and walking out the door.

"Bye Archie," Inside Veronica wondered what it would be to have a no-lies relationship unlike that of Archie's and hers. She knew the day would come when she would have to tell Archie that she didn't return his feelings.

**OOOO**

Betty walked into her living room where her mom was sitting.

Alice Cooper looked up. _'Maybe I was wrong. Betty looks fine. I'll ask anyway.'_ (**A/N: **Actually, just so you know- Betty had told her mother about being invited to the ball by Archie)

"So, how was your meeting with Archie?"

Betty had just sat down in her dad's recliner. She looked up surprised, "Mom…how do you know about that?"

"Oh, Archie called after you left and I told him where you were" Alice dreaded the worst.

"Well, actually it went very much badly. Archie broke his date because Veronica has postponed the trip to Florida. I don't know why Ronnie does this to me!" Betty went and sat down next to her mother.

"Hmmm…maybe you should just move on. Anyway you're looking nice now. How did you get home?"

Betty explained the hole scene-talk with Reggie, Archie coming in, Archie breaking date, Running away without her books, running to vacant lot, argument with herself…everything (basically!).

"Oh, well think about Reggie said." Alice Cooper had learned a lot from that talk, especially about Reggie and a bit about Jason. But she wasn't going to give it all away to her daughter. No…

"I will" with that Betty stood and went to the stairs.

**OOOO**

Once Betty had showered for the night, she sat down to write in her diary. Dear Diary 

_Well today was another day, another day when Archie broke a date with me for Ronnie. I so do not get this, I mean-what's wrong with me? I look good. I'm no fat and I'm smart, beautiful, but I guess…not beautiful enough. I'll cope with it. But the real drama today was when Jason and Reggie pulled up to comfort me. Anyway, it was mostly Reggie that talked. I have to admit…he looked pretty good in that white shirt---agh! What am I doing! Back to topic…NOW! Actually it's what he said when I was getting out of his car._

_He said, _"Betty-Betty, why do you always accept what Archie says and then wait for the next heartbreak as if nothing's happened?"---

Betty broke off at that and pondered the question.

'_You know he was right.'_

'_Yeah. But I guess I've gotten used to it so it doesn't hurt as much as it did before'_

'_But you're just letting him use you'_

'_Am I?'_

'_Yes you are.'_

'_Then what do you think I should do?'_

'_YOU know…'_

Betty frowned. "Okaay…that conversation got me nowhere. I know…?" 

After thinking about it for a while. Betty found that she did know


	5. Discharged Memories

**Purplemonkey**-HEY! Thanks for your review.

**Alanis Starlight**: Thanks Colleen! You've reviewed twice. Yeas Archie was a jerk. AGAIN.

**Ying Chan**: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I have a style of writing?

_Oh and there are definitely going to be more chapters!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Discharged Memories 

Jason walked home from the library. He hadn't been able to concentrate on finding out about the Cold War because his mind was somewhere else. Somewhere else, seething at

Archie. The only way he calmed down was by thinking about Betty…

…After a while Jason arrived home and was surprised to find that Cheryll was at home, doing…her nails.

"Cheryll don't you have some kind of date today with some unlucky guy?"

"Actually I do in two hours. Thanks for reminding me as if I didn't know that already." Cheryll replied sarcastically.

"Who is the deprived guy?" Jason smirked.

"Hah ha. I bet you think that's sooo funny. Anyway- it's with Roy that guy who…uh lives somewhere. Trinity Woods! Yeah he lives in Trinity Woods!" she brightened than went back to her business of applying 'Precious Peach' on her toes.

"Roy Daniels. That huffy rich kid? Okay…you're going on a date. With him." After staring at her for a while he started laughing.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"It's just…gasp…that only you…wheeze…would be desperate to go out with a guy as deprived of morality as him."

Cheryll rolled her eyes, "Whatever." And then she went back to applying the polish on her nails. Then she looked up to see her brother scowling as he walked up.

"Hey, what's wrong? (**A/N: **I'm planning to make Cheryll not so nice but I mean he's her BROTHER)" Cheryll inquired concernedly of her brother.

"Nothing"

"Tell me."

"Nothing"

"Girl problems?"

"N-no"

"Yes.

"No"

"OH Come On! It's not like you have any deep dark secrets that I don't know about. So who's the girl?"

"No girl. Boy."

"You're gay!"

"NO. I'm mad at Archie."

"Why?"

"He hurt Betty"

"What did he do?" Now she was _very _interested. This was gossip big-time!

"He broke a date with her. AGAIN."

"That's it?" Then seeing the look on Jason's face when she said that she said, "Why do you care?"

Jason muttered something.

"What was that? I didn't hear"

"I -"

_**Brring!Brring!**_

The phone interrupted their conversation. Cheryll went to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh, Roy Um…Yeah I'll be ready when you get here. Yes-no wait that is not my address…"

When she finished her phone call and returned to the room, nobody was there. It seemed that Jason had decided that the consequences of telling his sister what he was about to tell her would be bad.

* * *

After a tiring fifteen minutes of scavenging her room, she had finally collected everything. Everything. The notes, the photos, the album, the pressed flowers in her scrapbook, the printed emails, useless gifts, cards. Everything except one framed photo of him and her at the carnival holding a large stuffed bear that he had won her. And the large stuffed bear from that photo. Those two she couldn't throw away.

Betty sighed. She was going to move on as everybody advised.

It was finally happening. _'Bye Archie.'_

She dragged the stuff down her stairs.

"Betty. What's that noise?" her mother came and saw Betty dragging the stuff down.

Alice eyed Betty suspiciously, "What's in that trash bag?"

"Trash."

"What trash. Glass? It sounds like there's fragile stuff in their. "

"Stuff Archie gave me."

"Really? Well…that's great but isn't it harsh?"

"No, if I kept it all I would be reminded of Archie every time I was in my room so I just kept two things."

"Which ones?"

"This photo of him and me holding a bear he won me at this year's carnival and the bear"

Betty's mom nodded. _'Glad to see she's finally coming to her senses. Now about that Reggie kid…'_

Betty kept walking outside and finally arrived at their trashcan.

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing. Ah well…bye Archie…'_

She put the trash bag near the trashcan since it was too big for the can. Then she turned around and walked back to the house. It was a good thing she never, not once, turned around because that would have meant she wasn't ready but no, she never turned back and that was the end of that.

* * *

Reggie thought about Betty on his way home. Instead of driving home he was driving circles around the gang's neighborhood.'What is wrong with that guy? Should at least glance at her twice before turning around to Betty-' 

He stopped the car. There was a very large trash bag near Betty's house that hadn't been there before. _'I wonder what that's all about--. Winter cleaning?' _And he finally decided to go home before Archie got here.

* * *

Betty was back in her room. After thinking about what she was going to do now, she finally decided to write a little letter.

She went to get a piece of paper and pen and then returned to her bed and lay down on her stomach. Her thoughts were of farewell as she started writing…

…Fifteen minutes later, she finished her letter. After reading it once again, she went and got an envelope. It was light blue. She folded up the letter and placed it inside the envelope.

Finally, she sighed, "One more step to letting go of him" Betty said with no regret in her voice.

She walked downstairs.

"MOM! I'm going down to the Andrews' house for a minute to give them something"

"OKAY! Be back for dinner."

* * *

She walked outside as the picture of confidence and walked to the next house. As she reached the door, she hesitated a bit. Was this what she should do? _'Of course it is!' _Something inside of her blurted out. So she knocked.

Mrs. Andrews opened the door, "Oh, hello Betty! Did you want Archie? He's still at Veronica's"

Betty shook her head and said, "Uh, no Mrs. Andrews. I just wanted to know if you could give Archie this private letter. I really need for him to get this but it's only for him."

Mrs. Andrews arched an eyebrow, "A problem?"

"Um…no. Please just give this to him.

"Okay."

"Thank you. Bye!"

* * *

Hey ppl! Clicking and writing is not that hard! 


	6. Reading the Letter

**Ying-Chan**: Thanks for your reviews!

**Purplemonkey**: This was a fast update, wasn't it?

Chapter 6: Reading the Letter

* * *

Archie arrived home wondering why this evening with Veronica had been so tense and what was up with Reggie?

He parked hiscar and went up to his door and knocked.

"Hi mom. I'm home"

"Oh, good. Betty left an envelope for you and she said it was urgent and that onlyyou read it. I wonder what it is…" she took the light blue envelope from the counter and handed it to Archie who looked at it quizzically.

"Err…thanks mom." And with that Archie walked upstairs.

When he got to his room, he sat on his bed and opened the card. He was shocked at what it said…

* * *

Cheryll was walking home…that HAD to be the worst date she'd ever had. It HAD to be; otherwise she wouldn't have risked her reputation by walking out like that!

"Gahh! That was horrible! But I should have stayed; now I'm ruining my dress!" It was true; she had shopped a long time for the perfect outfit and finally found it. That was why she'd been applying 'Precious Peach' today. It went with her light peach sleeveless knee-high dress and her slightly darker peach heels. She even had a tight peach bracelet," That must have been the worst date decision I ever made." _'But I am not going to give Jason the satisfaction of being right.' _She would never let Jason know how horrible her date had been!

Cheryll remembered what had happened at La Élégance.

"_So…Cheryll you're looking nice."_

_Cheryll batted her eyes at Roy, "Why, thank you."_

"_Yes I am. So Cheryll what do you like to do here?"_

"_Oh I like to shop, visit the salons, and—" Cheryll was cut off by Roy nodding but she knew he wan't listening because he was looking at the waitress that had just walked by. _

"_That's great, Cheryll. Asking me what I like to do?"_

"_Well actually _no_-"_

"_Thanks! Well I like to swim in our _pool,_ go to the country clubs, play tennis, come to this restaurant, blah…blah…blah..." _

That was how it had been for the whole time she was with him. He just talked and talked about himself. Usually she liked a little bit of bossiness in men, buthe did NOT know the meaning of the word 'humility'. Not only that but every time their waitress came by-he would look at her. The waitress was only one of the women that he stared at; he had the "wandering eyes".

"But why do I have to be so dumb! I think I'd have been able to sitthrough the rest of his ramblings."

"Cheryll, Cheryll, Cheryll, being so rich really has driven you to insanity! Walking in such a dress tonight and talking to yourself: yep, those are symptoms as far I know."

Cheryll was startled. She turned around to see Reggie standing behind her. She had forgotten, this was the original gang's neighborhood. She shivered a bit. _'How was I supposed to know that I would be _walking_ home tonight?'_

"Reggie! I had a very bad date, ok? Let's just pretend you were never here. I have enough problemswithout the you blabing to everyone that I was walking home like this!"

"Actually, I was going to offer to give you a ride. But whatever you say…and my lips are sealed."

"O-oh! So sorry...can I have that ride now?"

"Say the magic words…"

"Please."

"Ok. Well, get in."

"Thanks."

* * *

Archie rolled over with the letter in his hand. He had read it so many times that it was now memorized. The letter fell from his hand. It read:

_Dear Archie,_

_Over the time I've known you, we've always been good friends. In second and third grade, I was just your friend but then I found myself…falling in love with you, Archie. But I think you already know that. So we dated but you never returned my feelings. And I know you would rather have Veronica so…I just wrote this to say, thanks for the good times but we'll be friends now. Just know that you'll always have a space in my heart._

_Works for you, right?_

_Love,_

_Betty_

Archie's initial shock over what the letter was saying had worn off and was replaced by remorse.

'_I did that to her? That's why Reggie was so mad at me this morning! But this is it? THIS is goodbye…okay not goodbye but I don't know…why didn't I see this coming. How could I not have seen how hurt she looked whenever I turned her down' _

Looking at his ceiling he said, " But still…she should have talked to me. Then we could have fixed things. A letter, a LETTER."

He sat up and looked at his clock. It was only nine. _'A letter…'_

'_Maybe I should call her. No it would better if we talked face-to-face, I'll confront her tomorrow.' _His stomach made an odd noise so he decided to finally go downstairs and have something to eat.

* * *

Cheryll looked over at Reggie, _'Wow, he looks really good. Why couldn't I have had a date with _him?'

"So, really-tell me why you were walking home in _that_ on a freezing Friday night?" He glanced at her quickly, "Bad date?"

"You have no idea"

"Well it must have been to make you run out like this. Who was guy? He couldn't look at her because he was driving but if he had, Reggie would have seen Cheryll looking at him dreamily.

Reggiedidn't hear a reply to his question, "Okaay...I'll ask you again, who did you have a date with today? Cheryll?"

'_Roy was a bad date but as far as I'm concerned he deserves flowers! I think I'll send him a thank you card. If he hadn't been rambling on and on about himself, I never would have ended up here Thank you! Roy'_

She snapped outas she heard her name being called, "Um…oh, the guy. Roy."

"Isn't he the snob that lives on Willow Avenue?" He made a disgusted face as they stopped at a red light, "Why would any girl- like you or Ron want to go out with a guy like him especially when you can get better? Like me, for example." Reggie felt a wave of anxiety well up inside him because that wasn't what he had wanted to say but it had come out of his mouth as a habit. _'Oh no, I hope she doesn't get any ideas to what I mean! That would NOT be good!'_

_'Oh yeah...you would definetely be better.' _thought Cheryll in reply to Reggie's question but spoke, "Oh, like that'd be a big improvement. Roy's only a bit more conceited than you even though you take the cake for being a no-good lazy bum."

Reggie exhaled _' Whew-that was close!' _

"Well, if I'm so bad you shouldn't be in this car with me…"

"It wouldn't matter" Cheryll said with a laugh.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because…we're here!" and with that she got out of Reggie's car and looked in through the window, "Thanks."

"Welcome." Reggie said and reversed out of her driveway.

Cheryll walked home ecstatic, _' That was good! And now that I have my eyes on him, he's _mine… and _only_ mine."

* * *

Well…what did you think? I didn't like this chapter very much but thenext chapter will be much better!Review. I'll accept criticism, ideas, corrections, and just plain reviews! 


	7. Confrontations

Please don't forget to tell me if you like the story! Disclaimer: Too bad the characters are the property of Archie and Co. but this fanfiction is still mine! 

Uh Oh not good- Cheryll's got her eyes on Reggie, Jason and Reggie like Betty, and Veronica will eventually have someone else! Where does that leave Archie?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confrontations**

With the exception of Archie and Veronica, everyone had a great night's sleep. Cheryll dreamed about Reggie, Reggie dreamed about Betty, as did Jason, Jughead dreamed about (what else?) hamburgers and food in general, and Betty had nice, dreamless sleep contrary to the dreams she used to have about Archie and herself.

But Veronica and Archie (**A/N**: as said earlier :-) had other things in their heads.

Archie tossed and turned--'_Thanks for the good times' _and_ 'know you'll always have a space in my heart.' _Kept vibrating through his mind and as a result, his sleep was a disturbed one.

* * *

_Veronica smiled- what a nice day, she thought. It was true, the sun was shining and there was a nice beach and the guy she loved was beside her. _

_She looked up and thought, this is the life- just Archie and I- but just as she thought that clouds started rolling. Veronica sat up, 'Archie! Come on, we have to get inside the house, she said not even turning to look at Archie. Then a voice spoke. A voice that didn't belong to her Archiekins. _

"_Veronica… I'm not Archie"_

Veronica didn't have a chance to find out whom the voice really did belong to because at that moment she woke up.

'_Why! Cruel fate. If I had just seen whom that wonderful voice belonged to. But at least I know it wasn't Archie…IT WASN'T ARCHIE! It could have been anybody-Reggie, Bob, Michael, Gary, and on and on and on…'_(**A/N:**she didn't mention the guy it really was...)

She glanced at her clock; it was one in the morning. She decided to get a magazine and read until she felt sleepy again. It was only Saturday.

She got up and turned on the light.

'_Was that dream a message? What was it telling me- that Archie isn't the one for me? I already know that! I-I guess it was trying to tell me who, if not Archie, was my soul mate (_**A/N: **I couldn't think of anything else!)_. If I had just stayed asleep two more seconds! I'll never see who that guy was again!' _She thought walking over to her magazine rack for a Sparkler magazine.

* * *

Betty woke up refreshed and left to brush her teeth, she knew that she would have to confront Archie today and she was ready. After brushing she went to her dresser and picked one of her best outfits. It was a low cut, light blue, bell- sleeved shirt with a pair of embroidered Jeans.

Betty grabbed a towel and went to shower. After coming out and dressing she went to her dresser and tied up her hair as usual but then thought _'Why don't I try a new look today?' _and with that she pulled out hr rubber band and brushed her hair. Betty decided to look through her jewelry box for some earrings and found some good ones.

It was only ten and after eating breakfast, she set out for Ron's house.

* * *

Archie woke up. He still felt very tired and uneasy from last night's dreams.

He opened his window to see if Betty had gone yet (it was the window that looked in to the side of Betty's room.

'_She probably left. I'll just catch up to her. Probably went to Ronnie's'_

After showering ad putting on his clothes, Archie grabbed a cereal bar downstairs.

"Archie! You are NOT going around the whole day with only a cereal bar in your stomach! Here, have some pancakes." Mrs. Andrews pushed a plate of pancakes his way.

"Mom! No. I can't- I have to go! I need to find Betty!" Archie pushed the pancakes away and finished his cereal bar.

"Does this have anything to do with the letter she gave you?"

"Yes."

"What?'

"I can't tell you. It's between us" saying that Archie dashed through the door.

'_I won't be able to talk to her if I go in my car, and it's already 10:15! I don't think she could have gone that far' _

Indeed, after walking for what seemed like five minutes he saw Betty. Actually, he saw blonde hair cascading down to a girl's shoulders.

'_I wonder if she's a new girl. She looks pretty. Too bad I have to find Betty right now' _The girl turned and Archie's breath hitched, "Betty!"

"Archie! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" All the confidence was gone from her voice.

'_What the hell did she do? That can't be Betty…she didn't look that good before.' _

It took Archie a while to convince himself that he was talking to Betty and start talking, "What is this about! Were you thinking straight when you wrote this?" Archie pulled out the letter from his pocket. The more outraged he was externally, the moredepressed he was internally.

"I was thinking very straight when I wrote that. More than usual. I should have taken this step a long time ago." Betty responded calmly.

"But Betty…it's not the same having you as a 'friend'. Things are changing so fast" Archie's voice was more somber now.

"You'll get used to it, besides you have Ron."

"But if you had just tried to tell me how you felt I wouldn't have been such a jerk…"Archie had calmed down," I guess I hoped that you would…you know, say that you'd made a mistake and that none of it was true."

"I'm sorry Archie. But for my sake, I have to let you go. I had to think about myself eventually. It hurts but after a while you and I will get used to it. Besides, we've always been _friends_'

"I guess so and we'll still be friends. Why didn't you try that look before? It looks great on you!" Archie wanted to leave badly but then Betty would know that he wasn't fine with what she said. This wasn't how he had imagined the confrontation at all.

Betty blushed, "I never thought about it…" she pushed her hair out of her face, "Where are you going now?"

"Back to my house until Jughead comes over…" _'When will she leave!' _

"Okay then, Bye" she waved at him. Betty wanted to leave too, the tension was killing her. _'Things have changed- but for the better' _she sighed and left for Veronica's house. _'I bet Ronnie will be ecstatic to hear that she has no more competition from me! Or will she?' _

Betty didn't really know what Veronica's feelings for Archie were since Betty had never asked her. _'Of course she'll be happy. She's been competing with me for Archie since the second grade!' _

_

* * *

_

Veronica couldn't wait to tell Betty about her dream and that 'her' guy wasn't Archie. _'Betty will finally have him! She's going to be so happy…now she'll have no more competition from me at least. Yay!'

* * *

_

So…did you like it? Please R&R! I love reading and replying to reviews and if I haven't replied to your review yet, I'll be write on it after I upload this chapter!


	8. Prophetic Dreams and All

Thank you reviewers and critics. I'm willing to accept any ideas you have so send them my way!

Disclaimer: Check last chapter's disclaimer! I hae a reviewer to thank for this chapter's title!

* * *

Chapter 8: Prophetic Dreams and All 

Jughead woke up puzzled.

Halfway through his dream about swimming in mashed potatoes at beach filled with Hamburger stalls, the mashed potatoes turned into real water and after a minute he was looking at a brunette's back. _'Strange…she seems familiar' _as he thought that, the sky went cloudy and rain started pouring down.

The girl said sitting up, "Archie! Come on we have to get inside the house" Jughead wanted to see who this was but she didn't turn and now he was confused-why was she calling him _Archie_?

He didn't know how to reply so he said, "…I'm not Archie" (**A/N: **His dream is slightly different from Veronica's and when I said everybody was dreaming nice things in the last chapter, it was true since Jughead had been dreaming about something good before Veronica interrupted it).

Jughead went to brush his teeth, _'I wonder who it could have been, Ethel comes to mind but she's with Dilton. Black hair, that rules out Betty and I KNOW it couldn't have been Veronica'. _He laughed at the thought.

* * *

Betty arrived at Ron's house and rung the doorbell. 

"Hello Miss Cooper, take a seat- Miss Veronica will be with you shortly" Smithers opened the door and led Betty into the Lodges' large living room.

'I wonder what Veronica will say when I tell her-?' She was interrupted when Veronica came into the room, she was grinning.

"Betty, we'll hit the mall as soon as I tell you about this dream I had last night"

"I have to tell you something about Archie!" Betty wondered what Veronica could be so excited about.

A frown crossed Veronica's face, "That's weird, so do I."

"Okaay, you tell me first"

Veronica obliged and told Betty about her dream.

"And I realize winning isn't everything so I decide I'm going to back off Archie. He's all yours!" she smiled at Betty.

Betty froze over and her smile was pasted on her face. She didn't blink. _'No! This is horrible for Archie! How am I going to tell her now?' _

Veronica noticed Betty's increasing edginess, _'That's weird. I though Betty would have been thrilled' _"Betty- is something wrong? You don't seem very happy."

Betty snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Veronica with a pained expression in her eyes. "Veronica, I'm not happy…I mean, I'm happy for you, but that's exactly what I was going to tell _you_"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to tell you something about Archie?" Veronica nodded,

" Well, I was going to tell you that you could have Archie because I told him that…I was finally letting go of him and that you could have him"

Veronica's color drained from her face, " Wha-what do you mean? How did this happen?"

Betty told Veronica about all that ad happened between her and Archie in that last twelve hours.

"And then I told him that we'd always been _friends_"

There was a long silence between them…

* * *

Jughead was at Archie's. His face had a shocked look as Archie told him about the meeting between Betty and him. He hadn't told Archie about the dream because Archie, obviously, had pressing concerns. 

'Well, this wasn't expected. Poor Archie but he deserved it after hurting Betty so much; at least it's not too bad. This is so stupid; I'm feeling happy for BETTY, instead of my best friend.'

Archie continued, " I don't know why she had to go and do this. I said sorry. I'm glad I have Veronica. But, really, Jughead- you should have seen her today!"

'Said SORRY! Archie just really needs to know that what he did cannot be excused with a SORRY. And who looked good?'

Jughead looked at Archie, "Archie, WHO, exactly, looked good?"

Archie sighed, '"Betty."

Jughead couldn't think of anything supportive to say so he asked, "And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel…something"

Jughead rolled his eyes and adjusted his hat, "I figured"

"OK…I feel left behind!"

"WHAT? Why? You have Ron- don't you? You can't feel left-in-the-dust if you there was no dust for you to be left in!"

"I guess so didn't you say you had some dream last night?"

"Yeah. I did- I was a dream where…"

Jughead told Archie what had happened in the dream.

Archie was faking shock, "Wow, what a real contrast to the dreams you usually have!" he said sarcastically but then, "But Jughead, seriously why do you care so much?"

"You're right, I guess it was so different from the dreams I usually hav-" a loud rumbling noise interrupted him.

"Well, anyway have something to eat?"

"Nothing good, let's go to Pop's"

"'kay"

* * *

This wasn't a very interesting chapter but it'll do, don't you think? R&R 


	9. Revelations to Thoughts

**Chapter 9**: **Revelations to Thoughts**

"Well, what do you think we tell Archie?"

"I have no idea but I know for sure that he's going to think I—you did this because I did!"

"Oh my God, you're right but it wasn't you…and I can't tell him that just because I had a dream I don't love because not only is it dumb but it's not true- I have never LOVED Archie unlike you, Betty"

Betty sighed and looked at a frowning Veronica, "But your dream -describe to me what he looked like again"

Veronica understood whom Betty was referring to, "Sort of skinny and from the corner of my eye before I woke up, I saw that he had black hair."

"That doesn't give us much to work with"

"That doesn't matter anyway, we have to figure out how to tell Archie!"

Betty nodded, "We do"

"I'll have to do it at random." Veronica thought for a minute and then asked, "Hey, Archie told me bout you and Reggie at Pop Tate's yesterday. _Why?_"

Betty laughed, "Oh I was going to Pop Tate's to just do some math but it's cold outside nowadays so he offered me a ride to Pop's since he was going there too and speaking of cold- why did I wear this today!"

"Okaay…and what did you do there? Why were you going to Pop's Tate to do math? And you can't be that cold if you made it here not wearing a coat"

"Well, he paid for my drinks and then we were just joking around. He seemed…um…interested in why I stayed home every dance-" At this Veronica raised her eyebrows but let Betty continue, "Anyway, then Archie came, broke his date with me, and I left…oh yeah, Reggie and Jason followed. Reggie comforted me--Jason…he didn't really talk. The only really weird part of this was that when I arrived home in Reggie's car he said…he said '_Betty-Betty, why do you always accept what Archie says and then wait for the next heartbreak as if nothing's happened?_'"

Veronica stared at Betty _'Eee! How can Betty be so dumb! Reggie…and Jason? I would never have believed it if she hadn't told me herself! At least I can cross them out of my list of boys that could have been in my dream.'_

Betty caught Veronica's look, "What?"

Veronica shook her head, "Oh my God Betty, you can be SO dumb sometimes!"

Betty was surprised, "Huh? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Reggie likes you! And while we're on it…Jason, I think, does too!"

"Right…uh huh. "

* * *

'_How many times have I gazed at her, taking in her beauty and grace? How many times have I imagined myself in her arms? Well, I've lost count. But every time I see her run a hand through her hair, or hear her laugh, I fall crazy in love again. Then the cold, hard truth hits me, when I come to senses. Most likely, Betty Cooper would never be mine.'_

Reggie sighed as he finished tying his shoes. He was going to the Arcade to meet up with Chuck, Moose, and…some other guys.

_'Now, if I had the chance to go back and fix my attitude…I would but I can't. Well, I can look on the bright side of things—at least she's finally broken up with the coldhearted idiot. I better ask her to the dance before Jason or any guy for that matter…that is if I can._'

* * *

Nothing much- I was just looking into the characters' feelings. Oh yeah, I'm fast-forwarding to Monday in the next chapter. Toodles! 

If u wanna review then review if u don't then don't.

Cemicool )


	10. Snowbird's Brochure

**Brittany: **Thanks for your review. It helped me to start writing more. Actually I can't believe I updated so fast since I just got a new sister (she's only two days old!)

**iamhollywood:** Again thanks for review!

**Chapter 10: Snowbird's Brochure**

_Brrrrriiing!_

The bell rung and the students rushed to lunch. Betty was walking with Veronica. She had brushed off Veronica's implications that Reggie and Jason liked her. _'Pshaww! Yeah right.'_

Now she was walking to lunch with Veronica and Midge. After trying a little to persuade Betty that she was right about Reggie at the least if not Jason, Veronica gave up and the discussion was temporarily closed.

Veronica asked Midge, "Is Moose really coming out of the wrestling team?"

"No, somebody just made up that rumor though I don't get why."

Betty sighed, "Probably someone from the _Blue and Gold. _Because it was in the school paper before it was anywhere else."

"Yeah, that's not the only ridiculous rumor started this week. I heard that Jes—"

She was cut off by someone saying, "That's _definitely _not the only hot rumor this week" It was without doubt a female, one with a very silky but snakelike voice that was perfect for seducing; one that Veronica, Betty, and Midge knew thoroughly. They were right.

Veronica rolled her eyes _'Again with the drama! This girl never gives up but then…she doesn't have to. I guess…' _

"What do you want Cheryll? What rumor?" Veronica thought for a second before continuing, " It's clearly going to be ridiculous, not _hot _if you're so excited. You're the most ruthless gossip I know"

Cheryll laughed, "How very flattering, Veronica. Anyway, the news is thata certain blondebroke up with Archie this weekend. I say it's good—I know who it was and she didn't deserve him anyway."

She glared at Betty pointedly. Betty gulped _'This is- how- how did this happen? Cheryll apparently has an insider."_

Betty put on a bored/whatever look and said, "Like you can say anything. It's not like _you _deserve him. He has things to do and frankly, I don't think they involve you."

"Ah yes…I still have Veronica to compete with. Competition is the spice of life, you know. And Veronica is a hard competitor…I guess."

At this Veronica and Betty exchanged worried glances before Midge spoke up, "Archie's plans might involve trying to swat off an annoying little fly but ours don't. We don't have enough patience to try to avoid a person who isn't even worth our time." And with that they turned and continued walking to lunch leaving a furious Cheryll behind.

* * *

Reggie was closing his locker as he felt somebody behind him. He turned to see Cheryll smiling at him even though she still had a bit of color in her cheeks from her talk with Veronica, Betty, and Midge. Reggie had seen it, _'Oh no. What does she want from me? I thought everything was fine at that car ride.' _He muffled a groan and pasted a smile n his face.

"Hiii, Reggie. Can you believe the nerve of those girls? You saw how rude they were. WHAT a bunch of losers!"

Reggie lost his smiled and spoke, "Those LOSERS are my friends"

'Of course they are. Midge has to be by now after he asked her out and got bruises so many times. And Veronica…Betty…? This is only temporary because after a while I'll be the ONLY woman in his life! Well nobody is here—I'll make my move!'

"Sorry, anyway uh…I was thinking Reggie would you- would you like to-"

Reggie's mind was screaming _'INCOMING!' _He knew he had to do something and do it fast, so he interrupted her.

"Um…uh…oh…! Actually, Cheryll I really have to go. Can you…um…tell me …oh no…later? I have to…um meet the guys."

Reggie wanted to slap himself _'What a dumb excuse. She'll never take it'_

Cheryll looked at him and blinked, "Okay. Well…then bye."

She waved and left.

'_She bought it. I can't believe this, Cheryll Blossom bought it!' _Reggie heaved a sigh of relief.

Cheryll glanced back and scowled '_Damn him! I was so close but nooo he wants to go and eat with the guys! Like any GUY is worth me! He gave up a date with ME to go EAT. Okay, not eat but still…wasn't it obvious that I was going to ask him out? That's it…he got nervous. Maybe I should have waited till he asked me! He was probably embarrassed because I was the one asking him not the other way around! Yeah…"

* * *

_

Betty stared at the little brochure Mr. Flutesnoot had just handed out.

"If you decide that after the ball you do not want to stay in Riverdale, the school is offering this ski trip to the north of this state (**A/N: **I think Riverdale is in Utah and also, I needed some backup to my plan and yes, there are ski lodges in Utah. This lodge is Real.) It's at Snowbird Ski and Summer Resort. You'll be doing the activities mentioned in the brochure some of which are skiing, competing in the races, and snowboarding. There will be an instructor there to teach you because, most likely, you do not know how to ski. With some exceptions of course." He said nodding at Veronica.

"Also you will have rooms in lodges and yeah, you can get most of the information form the brochure."

Betty looked down at the brochure. On the first page was a map of all the ski resorts in Utah and a line showing the route form Riverdale to it. It was 45 miles away. At least a day away! The next page was saying that lots of people liked it and how it had won this award and was n that magazine cover once and the third page said:

**Three unforgettable Snowbird experiences:**

A morning spent floating through fresh powder in Mineral Basin

Making the crucial first turn at the top of 50 degree Great Scott

Not making the crucial first turn at the top of 50 degree Great Scott

'_That's their idea of humor? Okaay…' _

And the rest included a trail map and web address and other things.

'_Wow... it sounds nice and I'd love to go but then…its $180 for 9 days. Mom and Dad will probably say no and Chick and Vanessa (**A/N: **Hecan have a wife now) will be there not to mention Polly. But still…I'd love to go. I wonder who else will be going. Veronica can't. Archie, Cheryll, Reggie, Ethel, Midge, Jughead…and all—they probably want to go too.'_

She sighed-- sometimes she hated her life. If she had been rich like Veronica she would be going on this field trip but oh well. She felt someone poke her in the back and turned around to see Veronica.

"Maybe I can go! But that would depend on who was going. And I'd hate to give up my vacation in Florida."

"I know, by the way- are you still going to go to the dance…with Archie?"

Veronica had thought about that and decide that er answer would be, "No"

"Okaay…but you do know he's going to be mad, right? I mean your trip got postponed so you told him to break the date with me and take you instead. And after that I broke up with."

"Yeah that's a circle. But when do I tell. I keep delaying the talk. In fact I haven't even gotten close enough to Archie to talk to him today."

"He'll probably come to you after class an-" She was broken off by Mr. Flutesnoot who cleared his throat and frowned at them.

"Oh sorry"

"Um yeah" and with that Betty picked up the brochure to finish reading it. .

* * *

How was that? Tell me by reviewing! Chapter 11 coming soon. 


	11. Discovering the Dream Guy

**xBrittanyInPinkx**: I'm glad you decided to join. At least that way you can be alerted when I add a chapter I just read your review. Thanks for your review! I like Love Quadruple too! If you want more Reggie/ Betty stories- you can check out my faves! At first I hated Reggie too but after reading some stories about BR I loved him too.

**Ying-Chan: **You're one of my greatest reviewers. Your reviews have helped me immensely. You're one of those readers that make writing a story meaningful. I try not to add too many A/Ns but I have to when I really think they are needed. I like people to review but then that's their choice.

**Just a note: **Where Betty is reading and replying to her email from Chick, I haven't writen their emails because it wouldn't let me write them so I just wrote **To: **and **From: **

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Discovering the Dream Guy 

"This does seem nice.I don't knowif you can go. It is a $180…"

Betty sighed, she had thought of that, "Yeah I know". Her mom was looking over the brochure of the lodge.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I like Christmas here in Riverdale. But I'd like to go on the trip too."

"Well, you don't have to turn in the form for the trip until five days later. We'll see."

"Okay"

She walked upstairs to her computer.

'_I'll just check my email and finish the history War of 1812 paper'_

She had two emails and one was from Chick:

**To**: Betty Cooper>>

**From:** Chick Cooper>>

**Subject: **Long time, no Write?

Hey Bets!

How come you've stopped emailing? You know it's a lot easier than writing a letter, write? Well, anyway how are you? Vanessa and I are fine. It's getting very cold in Wyoming. I'm sure its pretty cold in Riverdale too. We'll be coming down for Christmas—is Polly coming too? How are your friends? Last time I was there, Cheryll and her family had moved in. How's Archie? Are you _still _trying to get a date with him? No use. How is the rest of the gang? Anything special happening in school? Send mom my love. ;-)

Chick

_'Well that's a lot of questions! Won't he be surprised when I tell him that I'm not dating Archie anymore? I guess I can tell him about the Ball and the trip…"_

**To: **Chick Cooper>>

**From: **Betty Cooper>>

**Subject: **Long Time, No Write?

Hi Chick,

I didn't _stop_ emailing. I've just been busy. I like to write letters! I'm fine too. Yay! You're coming for Christmas. It's probably colder in Wyoming than in Utah since Wyoming is north of Utah. Yeah, Polly is coming—with none other than her new boyfriend! Veronica's all right. She's leaving for Florida on January 1st. She is having prophetic dreams about a familiar boy but she just can't place who it is. Cheryll the Cow is still here and I don't care if she's alive or dead. I can't believe her brother is so nice and she's so…so…_her._

I have big news for you, though! I broke up with Archie and I'm not lying! I told him I was going to move on since he obviously had no use for me—I know where I'm not wanted. All the stuff he ever gave me wet into the garbage. Except some things (like this really beautiful pair of earrings that I couldn't throw away anyway. It wasn't a memoir. It was just a gift) that weren't memoirs and didn't remind me of him. Jughead's good and so is Reggie.

Yeah, the school's Winter Ball is coming up and my date _was _Archie but he broke it off for Ronnie and then I broke up with him so that doesn't matter. I don't have a date but I'm fine. Actually there is another thing, the school is organizing a trip for those of us who want to go skiing this winter. I really, really want to go but it's a $180! Oh well. Anyway. Send _Vanessa _my love.

_Love,_

Bets

* * *

Veronica parked her car in Pop Tate's parking lot. She didn't wan to do her homework now so that didn't leave her with much to do. She'd considered shopping but her father had said if she shopped for more Winter Clothing and swimsuits for Florida, he'd take away her credit cards... 

_'So I decided to pop in to Pop Tate's. Maybe I should have asked Betty. I can call her now.'_ She called on Betty's houseline and was greeted with a busy tone.

_'I wonder who Betty's talking to…"_ She shut her car door and tried Betty's number again.

'Busy? I guess she's on the net'

When she entered Pop Tate's she saw that there were only some customers, one of which was Jughead Jones. Something about him hit her- it was like she'd been thinking about him all day.

_'Weird. I've been daydreaming about my dream man all day…so why does it seem like he's been in my thoughts all day?'_

"Hello Veronica. What will you have today? The usual Banana Smoothie with a bit of Whipped Cream?"

"Yeah"

After getting her drink and paying for it, she sauntered over to Jughead's booth.

"Hey Ron." Jughead looked up from the burger he was eating.

"Hello Juggie. Do you ever go home from Pop's? I mean, school closed half an hour ago!"

"I do. I'm just fast. I'm on the school's track team, you know. Aren't you going to sit?"

Veronica sat down, "Really? Wow, I never knew you were on the track team. Ugh! How can you eat all that unhealthy fat?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me but it's not like you care, is it? It's_ food_. Something you've probably never heard of," Jughead laughed as he thought _'Her voice seems strikingly familiar. It should, I mean we've known each other since second grade but there's something different like I heard it somewhere special…'_

Veronica raised an eyebrow, " Oh? Like what? Food is something you eat to be strong and all that stuff but what youeat, that's just WRONG. If I've never heard of _food_ then I'm sure you've never heard of the word _diet_'

"No! That is he worst word in the English dictionary except maybe salad…" Jughead decided to ask her about his dream--she did like pshycology and he needed help guessing the dream girl , "You know, I had this really weird dream last night"

Veronica froze, "Was it about a girl?"

Jughead looked at her, "Yes—come to think of it she had hair like you-" Jughead stopped.

They stared at each other, "Wha-!"

Eep! They've discovered each other! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	12. Talking It Out

You people are the best! Thanks for reviewing so much!

**XBrittanyInPinkx: **Thanks, once again, for your review. I would have updated yesterday but I had a fever. Actually, I didn't like the VJ pairing before either, but a lot of people approve of it and I guess it's not that bad.

**iamhollywood: **Oops! I had a bit of trouble with Chap. 11 so I might have messed up some spellings. I hate it when I do that and I try not to. I know how annoying it can get when you have to read through grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyway, thanks for your review!

I am so sorry for the long wait but I have been SO busy! School's opened—I am in an international school so it'd the same as America's but anyway I've been busy with the-first-day-of-school preparations. Sorry!

**For those of you who email me: I have a new email!**

Thanks for all those REVIEWS!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:Talking It Out**

Betty finished organizing her _War of 1812_ papers and picked up the phone so it stopped ringing, "Hello?"

"Betty! Hi!"

"Chick? Did you get my mail message already!"

"Yeah, I check my mail a lot. Anyway—how are you?"

"Ohh…I'm fine. What did you want to talk about" but Betty had a feeling she already knew.

"Well, actually, I wanted to congratulate you; you did the smart thing for ONCE"-there was laughter and Betty made a face even though he couldn't see it.

"Oh, haha did you call me to make fun of me or is there some business we have to get down to?"

"Oops! Sorry—got carried away there—so how'd he take it?"

"Funny, this is something I'd expect to discuss this with Polly rather than you" Betty giggled.

"Oh? Do I make you that uncomfortable? Anyway, you're _going _to have to answer my question, you know" here was a laugh in his voice.

"Oh, poo! You do know I'm pouting right now, don't you? Actually, he wasn't very happy—I donno why… I thought he'd be somewhat relieved!"

"No! Ah, you're too hard on yourself; if I was Archie, I would have been crushed by the fact that the love of my life was leaving me!" he said this in dramatic tone.

"Right…so this is all we were going to discuss?" Betty had a feeling that this was not all Chick wanted to talk about.

"No, actually I had some ideas about that trip to Snowbird" He hesitated only a moment before speaking, "I was wondering if you'd like to go this winter"

"WHAT! Of course I'd love to go…but I'm indifferent—wait why are you asking?"

"I was thinking—if Mom agrees—that the family could pool in some dosh for you, you know as your Christmas present."

"Get real. Mom will never agree and wait—is that present with no 's'!" Betty joked. She didn't know Chick was frowning at the other line.

"Of course she will. I'm serious, this could be the biggest present you get from the family this year. And then you'll get presents from your friends, right?."

"Yeah I know, I was just kidding. I'm not greedy-rich-nice like a certain girl who just happens to be my best friend. So, do you want to talk to Mom? I mean just find out if she'll go for it and then I'll tell you if I want to go for sure."

"Ha! Okay. Put Mom on the line" There was some noise and Betty called her Mrs. Cooper, "MOM! PICK UP THE PHONE DOWNSTAIRS!" Then Betty decided she didn't want to listen and waited until her mother had picked up the phone to go back to her bed.

* * *

Jughead choked on the piece of meat he'd been devouring from his hamburger and Veronica's brain went into brain freeze. Jughead was coughing and spluttering horribly as Veronica recovered from her trance and looked at him in alarm and amusement.

"Ooh! Sorry, um…I'll go get you some water" She stood up nervously, pointing at Pop.

"(Gasp!)…yes…(Splutter)…I need water…"

Veronica laughed nervously as she turned her back to him and walked up to the counter to ask for some water.

'_Is this the _Dream Man _I was hoping for? A romantically prejudiced one?" _She took a deep breath and walked back to their booth.

'_I wonder what he's thinking now? I hope my life isn't _more _complicated after this…what am I talking about! Of course It'll be complicated, I just found out about _him._'_

Jughead felt better as he gulped down the water and he glanced at Veronica who was staring off(now) into space.

'_Well…this is _definetely _weird. Um…this is also _confusing_! Do we talk or do we stay silent' _Jughead tried to ignore a distinct rumbly-in-his-tumbly.

"Ah…I'm sorry, I thought you just said that you had a dream where there was a girl who…"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence as Veronica contemplated what she should say next but before she could talk…

"Maybe there was a mistake. It's happened before, I've read about this happening to people." Jughead spoke.

Veronica had seen something about that in a magazine but she didn't care "And what happened to those people?"

Jughead's face was shadowed over with an odd look, "Their dreams turned out true."

"Oh, ohhh…"

"But that might not be our case! Describe your dream to me" Jughead hastened to say this before things got out of hand.

* * *

Sorry-again- for the long wait.If there are mistakes, it's because I was in as hurry! 


	13. Fighting Fire with Blonde

**Love Quadruple: Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Reggie has FINALLY BEEN UPDATED! To chapter 13! **

Hola! Thanks for all those beautiful (at least to me) reviews. I know you guys hate me but I'm really sorry for taking so long. That's why I made such a long chapter! At least I think it's along chapter...

**xBrittanyinPinkx: **Cute? Really…hmmm. )

For those of you who got messed up, I actually meant for it to be Alice Cooper and Mary Andrews:-) Fred and Mary Andrews, right but Alice and who Cooper?

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fighting Fire with…Blonde **

"Your brother's very persuasive…"Alice put a bit of mashed potatoes in her mouth, "I kept saying no and he kept saying yes then I finally gave up and said yes too."

"I know!" Betty was so happy. Her mother had agreed to get Betty one BIG Christmas present. Betty had been anxious but God had clearly been very happy with her behavior lately…

_"So mom? I know it doesn't make any sense for me to want to spend $180 on a trip for Betty but she is my sister and I think she deserves it for finally leaving Archie."_

"_You're right, yeah…but it's a lot of money for a ski trip._"

"_Pleeeease?"_

"_No I don't know…"_

"_Oh why not. Don't be such a party-pooper!"_

"_Wait till your sister hears. She'll be crazy with happiness!" _

"_So…is that a yes?"_

"_Yes, it's a yes"_

"_Well, that was easy…"_

As Betty slurped her spaghetti up, she tried to put words to her excitement.

"I can't believe this! Don't forget to sign the form before you go to bed, mom. I wonder who else is going? I'm only going to go if people I like are on this trip. It'll be so boring if none of the gang is coming…Ronnie isn't"

Alice talked with her daughter, "Oh yes, she's going to Florida, right? When?"

"She's leaving…I forgot" Betty racked her brain for what Veronica (or was it Archie?) had said earlier, "Oh yeah, I think she's going on the first. Their trip got postponed." Betty stood up because she'd finished.

"Done? Okay, are you going to clear the dishes or do you want me to?" Alice had already finished.

"No, I'll clean them…where's dad? Shouldn't he be home by now?" Betty picked up her and her mother's plate.

"Hmmm, yeah, but he said he was going to be working late tonight. I'm going to the living room to read."

Betty was halfway to the kitchen, "I'll wash the dishes!"

* * *

After she finished washing the dishes, Betty had nothing to do and she didn't feel sleepy at all; it was

just five minutes to nine.

'_Ummm…I guess I'll just see if anyone's online to chat" _As she thought that, the bell rung.

"I'll GET IT!"

She opened the door to see her father standing there.

"Dad! Finally, MOM!"

Mr. Cooper hung up his hat and coat as Mrs. Cooper entered the hallway.

"Oh dear, you're turning into a workaholic. Not good!"

"What can I do, Alice? The guys at the office have to do overtime too. Sometimes, there just aren't enough hours in a day." Mr. Cooper plopped down into his recliner.

Mrs. Cooper shook her head, "But this is getting ridiculous, by the way, what do you want to eat? I have some spaghetti set up"

"Yeah okay, that and something to drink. Betty, so…? Anything new happen?" He turned his head towards Betty as Mrs. Cooper left the room.

Betty twirled a piece of loose hair, " As a matter of fact, erm… actually- wait"

She got up and left her puzzled dad.

"Where are you going?"

"Wait!" She went into the kitchen.

Mrs. Cooper glanced at Betty, "What are you looking for?"

Betty opened a drawer and took a piece of paper out, "The brochure"

She slid into the living room, "Got it!"

"Wha-" Mr. Cooper looked at Betty and the paper she was holding.

Betty shoved the Snowbird Brochure at him, "See? It's a brochure we got today. It's about a ski trip to um… Snowbird Ski and Summer Resort. We'll be doing the activities they've said in the brochure like skiing, competing in the races, and snowboarding."

Mr. Cooper stared at the map of Utah that was on the first page and all the ski resorts in Utah. He turned it over to see…

**Three unforgettable Snowbird experiences:**  
A morning spent floating through fresh powder in Mineral Basin  
Making the crucial first turn at the top of 50 degree Great Scott  
Not making the crucial first turn at the top of 50 degree Great Scott

The rest was all web addresses and phone numbers and contact details.

"Uh-huh and…?"Mr. Cooper nodded his head slowly.

"Chick said that the whole family could chip in and give me one big Christmas present by letting me go on this trip. Mom agreed." Betty bit her lip hoping her dad would say yes too.

"It's a hundred and eighty dollars! Do you really want to go?"

"YES."

"So, you have this planned out?"

"YES"

"Hmmm…your mother said yes?"

"YES!"

"Okay then, well, I don't see why you can't go—as long as you can get the money sorted out and everything."

Betty kissed her dad and beamed her way to the kitchen, "Mom! He said yes. I am SO going".

She walked to the drawer where she'd gotten the brochure from and took out and white piece of paper.

"Here's the form—just so you don't forget" Betty went over and put the form on the counter.

"Well, Chick arrives in two days and he said that he'd give you the money and later when everybody-you know aunts and uncles and grannies-arrive, they can pay him back by combining the money."

Betty stared at her mother, "Whoa, all that for me? This is so nice of him!"

"Your brother cares about you"

"Yeah…I know" Betty said as her mother kissed her on the cheek. She left the kitchen and went to the stairs.

'_My God, it's only nine twenty five. I guess I can go online then.' _It was true—practically no time had passed since Betty had finished washing the dishes.

* * *

Reggie finished his taco and went to put the plate in the dishwasher. 

"Any more, Reggie?" Samantha Mantle asked her son. (**A/N: **Go on, mock me but had to think up some name!) She was a beautiful ebony-color haired beauty that his dad had been lucky to fall in love with.

"No thanks," Reggie decided to go up and work on some History paper they had.

His dad, Dave Mantle, walked in with another plate and put that in the dishwasher. He had dark brown hair that was always nicely combed and he was a publisher.

"Uh, dad, do you need the phone or modem right now? Because I need to use the Internet."

"No, that's okay-I don't needit now. Project?"

"No, more like a History paper on…er I think it was the War of 18—something."

"_1812_"

Reggie laughed, "Right"

He walked upstairs and turned on the computer in his room.

'_I wonder if anyone's online. I wonder if Betty's online…ack! Shut up, shut up! Uhhh…why can I not stop thinking about her. This is getting highly annoying! Betty doesn't like me, she likes _Archie_. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. With the _mighty _being me. It's not fair. At least she finally broke up with him. But what about Cheryll, I'm getting suspicious…" _

The desktop came up in front of him. They had Webshots desktop, it showed a different picture every day along with a calendar. Today, on the twelfth of December, it showed palm trees in a very orange sunset. He waited a moment for everything to fully load and then clicked on Internet Explorer.

The server connected to the Internet and his homepage came up in front of him. He clicked the yahoo messenger icon in his taskbar and the server connected him to yahoo as DevilhotGuy. He typed War of 1812 into the web browser and got up, to get his History book.

The search page had opened but he checked to see if anyone if his contacts were online.

'_Betty's online! Somebody up there likes me!' _

Reggie was just about to send an IM to Betty when a window popped up in front of him:

You have an instant message from BlondBaby87

He clicked 'allow' and…

**BlondBaby87: **Hey Reggie, what're u doing?

**DevilhotGuyRHS: **Nothing much. Did u finish your history report? I didn't so I was about to do it now.

**BlondBaby87: **Then, uh, why are you chatting? oO

**DevilhotGuyRHS: **Because one, History's boring and two, I have better things to do and oh yeah, History's boring :-()

**BlondBaby87: **Come ON, History's not THAT boring! You're being overdramatic and besides, you think anything that doesn't involve girls 'boring'.

**DevilhotGuyRHS: **Is that supposed to offend me?

**FieryDevilsdaughter has just signed on**

**DevilhotGuyRHS: **Shit!

**Blondbaby87: **Reggie! She'll see. Anyway, why'd she wanna tal-

**FieryDevilsdaughter: **Hello Reggie. Betty, dear, what were you going to say?

**Blondbaby87: **Oh nothing, Cheryll- just a typo. ;-)

**DevilhotGuy: **Oh...ih Cheryll

**DevilhotGuy: **hi

**FieryDevilsdaughter: **Right, right, just a typo. Hi, Reggie. What're you doing right now?

**Blondbaby87: **He was working on the _War of 1812 _paper.

**FieryDevilsdaughter: **-- Did I ask _you_? Or did I ask _Reggie. _

**Blondbaby87: **Either way, you get the same answer, don't you?

**DevilhotGuy: **

**FieryDevilsdaughter: **It's not 'bout the answer girlie…

**Blondbaby87: **Oh really, then what is it about. Please enlighten me.

**DevilhotGuy: **Hello, girls, I'm still here, I wish I could say you two were arguing over me but then that would be wishful thinking. Two of the prettiest girls in Riverdale fighting over me!

**Blondbaby87: **Reggie… :-)

**FieryDevilsdaughter: **Reggie! Haha.

At this point Betty stopped.

'_Why did I answer for Reggie anyway? And does he mean it…me, one of the prettiest girls in Riverdale?'_

**FieryDevilsdaughter:** But I can't take that as a compliment since you included Betty in that 'prettiest girls in Riverdale' group and frankly, I think I should be insulted.

**Blondbaby87: **You. Insulted? By that remark? HA! You don't even belong in that group! You belong in the "one of the biggest whores in Riverdale" group. :-)

**FieryDevilsdaughter: **It. Must. Be. Lonely. Being you. The nerve! Going.

**DevilhotGuy: **Cheryll? Okay…bye then.

**Blondbaby87:** Well, clears throat that was weird.

**DevilhotGuy: **Weird? What was wrong with you two!

**Blondbaby87: **WHAT? She was being Cheryll and I was…

**DevilhotGuy: **Betty, that's her. That is Cheryll. She was being herself but you weren't. What was with the, **"one of the biggest whores in Riverdale" **comment, anyway?

**Blondbaby87: **Oops. My bad, that just SLIPPED out.

**DevilhotGuy: **I c

**Blondbaby87: **u c…anyway, away from the topic of Cheryll, are you going on the trip?

**DevilhotGuy: **I dunno. R u?

**Blondbaby87: **Well…

**DevilhotGuy: **u r!

**Blondbaby87: **I no. Christmas gift. The sad thing is I only get one Christmas gift from my family...lol.

**DevilhotGuy**: i just might be going…

**Blondbaby87: **Really! I hope somebody, at least comes.

**DevilhotGuy**: g2g, my dad's coming and I'm supposed to be doing that paper.

Reggie signed off and sighed. How in the world was he going to get his dad to let him go on this trip?

* * *

Jughead shook his head. 

_'This is just too weird...'_

Veronica stared at him, looking for signs of life.

"So...Juggy, do you think the dreams meant something?" Veronica twirled a string of her hair, something she did when she was nervous.

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

Veronica pondered this for a moment _'Well, this definetely qualifies as the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. Do I say something? Maybe it'd work out. There is the Winter Ball comig up...' _

Jughead looked at changing emotions on Veronica's face. First pained, then confused, then suprised, and finally, happy.

"Veronica?"

Veronica snapped back to Earth and decided to ask him, " Jughead, I was wondering, would you go to the Winter Ball with me?"

* * *

Hope you like! 


	14. A Stolen Chance

**Thewackonextdor**: Thanks for your review. Oh and by the way, I didn't like Jug/Ron pairings before either but so many people love them so I decided to use them.

Thanks FlonTed, you really gave me some ideas! And actually, Reggie's just wondering how he's going to get his dad to _agree_. Money is not the problem. Betty's parents are conservative people. At least in my world.

**Chapter 14:A Stolen Chance

* * *

**

Betty brushed her hair out of her face as she walked into Riverdale High.

_'Where IS Veronica. I swear, she better have a good excuse for not picking me up today.'_

Veronica had been supposed to pick Betty up that day because Betty had asked her the night before. But she never showed up. Normally, Betty wouldn't have cared but today it was raining _cats and dogs _and that was a phase she never used.

"Hi Betty. I got the project done." Betty started and turned around.

"REGGIE! Do not sneak up on me like that EVER AGAIN!" Betty pulled her shirt, aware that it was sticking to her because of the rain.

Reggie looked at her, his eyes sliding over her and then took his eyes away, "What happened to you? You look like something the cat dragged in. Were you crazy, I mean, today was not the day for you to walk to school."

Betty rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like I don't know. Veronica, apparently, forgot that she had to pick me up."

"Ah, well…that's her fault. What class, after homeroom, I mean." Reggie asked.

"Math. You?"

Reggie and Betty had reached her locker. She opened it and took out her math books.

"I haveenglish. Hmm, do you know whom Veronica's going with? " Reggie tried to bring up the topic that was bugging him.

"To…" She closed her locker.

"The ball." Reggie said.

"No, actually I don't. But," she paused, "She isn't going with Archie."

Reggie was confused, " But I thought she said yes to him?"

"Changed her mind. Anyway, whom're you going with?" Betty chattered.'_They need better heating in this school or maybe that's me." _

Reggie flushed, "Uh, I, um, nobody yet. But I'll get a date sooner or later."

Betty tsked him, "tsk, tsk, tsk—Mantle the magnificent is losing his charm."

Reggie laughed distractedly, "Yeah. Riiight. What about you? Who are you going with?"

Now it was Betty's turn to flush, "I really don't know. Almost every guy's asked someone out—except you know, you."

Reggie sensed his chance, "Actually I—"

He was cut off by someone yelling, "Hey! Betty." It was Jason. Betty waved back and Reggie walked with her to Jason.

* * *

Jason caught up to Betty and Reggie.

"Hi um, could I talk to you, in private?" He looked at Reggie.

Betty's eyebrow went up, "Err, sure okay, Reggie?"

"I'll go, I'll go." Reggie said giving an evil eye to Jason that he was oblivious to.

Betty turned to Jason, "So?"

"Um, actually I was going to ask you before Archie came in yesterday."

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Betty…um, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

In Betty's head, the words she had once said to Archie repeated: _"I'm sorry Archie. But for my sake, I have to let you go. I had to think about myself eventually._ Well, this was it. She was going to say yes.

"Err, I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Jason looked relieved, "Really, that's great. Well, I have to go but thanks for agreeing!" He waved and set off.

'_Wow, she said yes but I thought she was going to say no."

* * *

_

Reggie looked toward the door as Betty walked in.

'_I wonder what he said to her. Whatever it was made her very happy. But no, he couldn't have, could he?' _

She sat down in the empty seat beside him as the teacher started to call out names.

Betty answered, "Here" as her name was called out and then Reggie turned to her.

"By the way, what did Jason ask?"

Betty smiled, "Guess what? I now have a date for the dance, er, ball—with Jason."

Reggie turned to his seat as the color drained from his face. _'Well, I almost asked her and then pretty-boy Jason came along. So, he did ask her to the ball. Great, this is just my luck.' _

He answered, "Here" when it came to his name and thought of plots for revenge on Jason.

The teacher called, "Veronica. Veronica?"

"Here" Reggie turned and saw Veronica rushing into the seat next to Betty's.

* * *

Veronica looked at her left hands; she'd broken a nail! _'Curse these horrible days!' _She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Betty.

"Yeah?"

"Ron…did you forget something today?"

Veronica tried to think of hat Betty was talking about, "Umm…no, is there something I forgot?"

Betty rolled her eyes, "Yeah, remember—you have a friend named Betty who asked you to pick her up today and you obviously forgot. Which, in turn ended up with Betty looking like a drenched cat."

Veronica's eyes went wide, "Oh…oh yeah. I'm so sorry. I just slept late today and you know… forgot. I mean, look at me, I wore a horrible outfit,broke a nail, and forgot to put my make-up on."

She added as an afterthought, "But that doesn't really matter because I have my make-up bag."

"Well, that's great but how did _you _sleep in? I'm the one that's usually late. Oh and a hipster miniskirt and jacket are not a bad outfit—just so you know." Betty turned back to her desk and then turned back to Veronica again.

Veronica waited.

"Guess what, Ronnie!"

"What."

"Guess."

"I don't want to"

"Just make a wild guess."

"Okay, you are a victim of cancer."

"No. Whatever. I'll tell you. I have a date to the dance!" Betty was so happy.

Veronica was confused, "Who? Really. Tell me!"

"Jason asked me just now."

"JASON?" Veronica was really happy for Betty but this was a topic she didn't want to discuss.

"Oh and I'm going on the trip—I think."

"The Ski Resort one?"

Betty nodded, "By the way, Ron, who are you going with?"

"Oh, um, someone but I can't tell you."

"Is he like your 'dream guy'?"

"Uh, yeah, you'll see him when you see him." Veronica took out her gloss and started applying it. Thankfully Betty turned back.

Veronica relieved what had happened after she'd asked Jughead to the dance.

* * *

Ooh...I'm keeping you in suspense! 


	15. Yesterday Night

**Chapter 15: Yesterday Night**

**Okay, this is just to show you what happened that night. Very Shrt. I know it ws Random of Veronica but her mind was filled with so much suf so she just popped otu and asked him.

* * *

**

' _" Jughead, I was wondering, would you go to the Winter Ball with me?" _

_Jughead turned around surprised._

"_Wha-huh? Are you okay, or maybe it's me—I thought I just heard you ask me to the dance." Jughead chuckled anxiously. _

"_Um", Veronica sounded embarrassed. "I did." _

"_Veronica…I'm _Jughead_. I don't do girls."_

"_So that's a no…?"_

"_You're asking me? Okay then, well, I don't know."_

"_What?"_

"_I, uh, um, I…"_

"_I don't know—it would be nice to see if _we_ would work. I mean, forget the dream just normally—how many times have you thought that it would be weird to ask me out?" Veronica explained. _

"_Yeah, but after that I usually laughed…okay."_

"_So…you'll go?"_

"_Waitaminute, didn't Archie already ask you out?" Jughead remembered. _

_Veronica coughed and flushed, "Uh...yeah but I don't want to go with him."_

_Jughead finally came and sat down across Veronica, "What! Are you, I don't know, okay? _

_Veronica sighed, "Yeah, it's just something that's happened."_

"_Okaay…I'll take your word for it and…I really think we should go home."_

_Veronica's eyes went wide, "Oh-oh no! This is bad, what time is it?"_

"_9:30"_

_Veronica looked relieved, "Thank God. I thought it was eleven or something."_

"_We've only been here for an hour." Jughead said, amused._

"_I'm tired, I'll give you a ride home." Veronica said resignedly.'_

Veronica was glad that he had agreed but avery bit anxious at the prospect of breaking her date with Archie. Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't broken a date with him before but this time it was for _his best friend_.


	16. A Collision to Avoid

**Curly: **Like, okay, whoever in the world you are- you have to be the best reviewer I have. I mean, you reviewed every chapter in order-it was so much fun reading the reviews! Seriously, you have to be one of the best reviewers a writer could have. I don't' know how else to reply to your reviews so this is how I'm doing it.

Okay, keep the reviews coming! I had so many that I just couldn't reply to all of them. I guess this is what happens when u update after such a long time.

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Collision to Avoid**

The bell rung and Cheryll walked out, half the day was almost done. It was her free period next.

'_I have never been so happy to have a free period—_'She didn't get to finish her thought because just then…

"Oof! What the-? Why don't you watch where you're going you big…oh…Reggie? I'm so sorry I bumped into you, all my fault." Cheryll mentally kicked herself for looking so stupid and apologizing for something she hadn't done. That _wasn't_ her.

Reggie stood up and brushed himself off, "Oh that's okay and…sorry about yesterday night—you know, with the chatting."

Cheryll laughed, "Oh that? I didn't even remember this morning and I have a good memory, you know."

"Yeah, of course, free period?" Reggie said looking relieved.

"Actually, yeah…"Cheryll stopped suddenly.

"Cheryll, Cheryll?" Reggie waved a hand in front of her face.

'_What a golden chance. Reggie hasn't asked me to the Ball yet so why don't I try asking him again?"_

"Wha-oh um, yeah, so the ball is coming up…"

Looking at Cheryll made Reggie fell like he was a fly caught in a spider's web, " Yeah…"

As soon as Reggie said that, he realized what Cheryll was up to.

'_Oh NO. No, no, no. She can't. I need an excuse and I need it fast." _What use was being popular when, in a hall full of kids, nobody BUT the person you didn't want to talk to was coming up to you? He looked at a Winter Ball poster.

"Uh actually Cheryll, I wanted to ask you, who're you going to the Winter Ball with?" Reggie smiled his "Mantle the Magnificent" smile.

"_Here it comes!" _was the thought in Cheryll's head.

* * *

Well, I know that's a short chappie and all but I wanted a really good cliffie. Archie is definitely comin' up in the next chappie! 


	17. Agreements and Rejections

**I've only mentioned Reggie's dad once and I just found out his name is Ricky Mantle so Im changing huis name from Dave to Ricky. **

**Chapter 17: Agreements and Rejections**

Archie sighed as he saw Betty talking with Reggie.

'_It just feels so weird her not being my girlfriend. Just friend.'_

He wondered what Jason had asked her, Archie had seen them in the halls together before coming to class. But that wasn't the only thing bothering him: where had Veronica been yesterday? The bell rung a few minutes after Veronica came in.

"Veronica, Veronica! _Wait!_" Archie gripped her shoulder.

"Oh…uh…hi Ar-rchie." Veronica said, trying to hide her nervousness and NOT succeeding.

Veronica knew she would have been cornered sometime or other. _'Well here goes.' _

"Hey, Ron. Uh, where were you last night? I called you but you weren't home. Actually, I called at eight and then I called at eleven except your dad answered and said you'd gone to bed already."

Veronica inhaled, "I-I was with a friend at Pop Tate's."

Archie raised an eyebrow, "You were? So, did you see Jughead there?"

Veronica blinked- _'Yes? No? Yes? No?' _

"Um, yeah actually I was just talking to him there."

"Okaay…are you all right, Ron 'cause you seem a bit edgy." Archie narrowed his eyes at her.

Veronica cleared her throat and stood up straighter, "Actually Archie, I can't go to the Winter Ball with you."

Archie's eyes practically bulged out, "WHAT? Why not? Did your flight get replaced to the other date?"

"No, I just found another date so I have to cancel with you."

"Who?"

"You'll see at the Ball."

Archie frowned, "Thanks a LOT, Veronica."

* * *

"Nobody yet, I hope I get a date soon."

"Then why don't you come with me?" Reggie didn't know if this was even a SAFE plan but he crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. But there was no point in going dateless to the dance so he might as well go with Cheryll.

"EEE! I mean, really? I would love to." Cheryll seemed to glow with her success. _'In your face, Little Miss I'm-So-Innocent-Cooper!'_

"Okay then, see you later." And with Reggie rushed away.

* * *

'_Was math created to be boring?' _

This was Archie's thought as he started to copy down the formulas Mr. Dowell (**A/N: **okay, anybody know the name of their math teacher?)had put on the board. He turned to the chair behind him, the one Reggie was sitting in.

"Hey, Reggie. Have a date to the Ball yet. Did some unfortunate girl agree?" Archie asked at an unexpected smiling Reggie.

"Uh, actually carrot-top, yeah I do have a date to the Ball. But did Veronica say she wasn't going with you yet?"

"How do you-?". Archie narrowed his eyes, "Waitaminute. Is she going with YOU?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, who _are _you going with? I'm planning to ask Cheryll, I heard she'd turned down every guy who asked her."

Reggie turned his head so fast that Archie was sure he heard a crack.

"No way."

Archie peered at Reggie suspiciously and whispered, "Yeah but you better not ask her."

"I won't do that."

"Good."

"Because I already did and she said yes. And my date to the Ball is Cheryll."

Archie almost laughed, "I'm not that stupid. Yeah sure she said ye—"

Somebody clapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Mr. Andrews, we are not having a free expression class. You cannot just act as if this were your house. This is my last warning and the next time, it's straight to the principal's office. Got that?" Mr. Dowell said with a voice that could strike fear into Superman's heart.

Archie looked at his math teacher, "But-he, I, Reggie was talking too."

"Lying can get you suspended, didn't you know that. Why, Reggie's just doing his work."

"Wha-?"Archie turned around to see Reggie copying down formulas like an angel.

'Why that little…'

* * *


	18. Right Or Wrong?

_**It is the 17**__**th**__** of December- a Wednesday in this Chappie and the dance is on the 21**__**st**__**—next Sunday. **_

Chapter 18- Right or Wrong? 

Betty knew one thing; she'd never had a more perfect day.

_I have a date to the dance. With JASON. _

_No more Archie stand-ups!_

_A trip to Snowbird._

And on top of all that she'd manage a B on the Chemistry test.

The world felt right.

"Please Veronica, tell me who your date is. Pleaaase?"

Veronica laughed, "Nope, nu-uh, my lips are sealed."

"With a kiss?" Betty teased.

"Whatever."

♥

"Hey Dad"

"Mmmm?"

"We're having this trip at school. Can I go?"

Reggie's dad turned around, "Why? And where _is _this trip to?"

Reggie grimaced. _'And I thought he wasn't listening' _"It's a trip to Snowbird. I think I still have the pamphlet they gave out."

Obviously, he still had the pamphlet. It was there, crushed in his pocket. He took it out and unwrinkled it and gave it to his father.

"Well of course, you can go but…you know, I would like to know why…" Reggie's father took a brief glance at the back of the pamphlet and gave it back to him, "Why in the world would YOU want to spend your valuable winter at this…this what, ski park?...Can you even ski?"

"Err…because it's um…fun? And err, because Archie and Jughead are coming along too?"

"I must be pretty dumb if you expect me to believe that. It might be part if the reason but what's the full reason? Wait, is it a girl?"

Reggie was nervous, "Why?"

"Because it's almost always a girl for you."

Reggie chuckled, "No Dad, actually it's NOT a girl this time but I do want to go for fun because a lot of my friends are going and it could be fun, as I said."

The older Mantle shrugged, "Ok…I'll sign the form after talking to your mother."

An hour later, Reggie walked into his room holding a signed form and a check for $180.

An uncharacteristic _'Yay!' _went off in his mind.

♥

Jughead moped around house.

Actually he was pacing but with Jughead, everything looked like moping.

It's obvious what he was thinking about ---Veronica and Archie.

'_I'm betraying my best friend aren't I?'_

'_No you're not, Veronica asked you to the dance and you agreed. You even tried to stop her!'_

'…_Am I talking to myself?'_

'_Yeah…too many Melody Marshmallows at school…'_

'_Ok. Whatever. But I said yes to Veronica in the end and now my best friend is going to kill me. And since when do I date? I'm actually going to a dance. With a girl. With my best friend's girl. And he doesn't know.'_

'_Do you really think Archie and Ronnie were meant to be or something? He's our…your…whoever's best friend but you…and I know that Archie and Ronnie wouldn't have worked out.'_

'_You and I also know that this is really unhealthy.'_

'_So…?'_

Jughead shook his head and sat down.

Forget the fact that he was going with his best friend's girlfriend. The fact was he was _going_. And that meant…

Jughead gulped.

Dressing up.

The thing was, going with Veronica didn't feel weird. It felt as if it was supposed to happen. It felt right.

♥

Veronica uneasily brushed her hair while looking into the mirror blankly…

She put the brush down and used her fingers to comb through luxurious tumble of hair…

'_I'm going with Jughead Jones. I'm going to the ball with someone whose first name is Forsythe…but if it was really him then I think we might actually have something…I always believed in Serendipity.'_

And that was true, Veronica had always believed in fate leading her to her "true love" because she'd always know, inside her, that her and Archie were not it. They were friends, really good friends but he could never be more.

But this new happening…Jughead.

She'd never even remotely considered him as more than a friend. He'd always been part of the gang, in the background really…her friend who'd always be there no matter how many times she called him disgusting and annoying.

She'd always wanted someone who could put up with her and not care.

Why hadn't she ever noticed that he'd always been there too even when everyone else was and even when no one else was.

Veronica sighed but in an almost dreamy way as she went and pulled back her covers. Asking Jughead had just felt so right.

♥

Archie couldn't believe it.

He was dateless. This was a wrong feeling for him.

No Betty or Veronica. No Cheryll. Everyone else was taken.

He hadn't been dateless since…since…a long time ago…

He frowned in anger..

'_I wonder who Veronica's going with. Why wouldn't she tell me?? It's not like she hasn't ditched me before…guess I'll have to wait till this Sunday._

_And…and Betty? Why doesn't she understand I didn't mean to hurt her and I won't do it again? What's with her? Jason Blossom?...Speaking of Blossoms, since when is Cheryll _exclusive_ with _Reggie_?'_

He shook his head and decided to see if there was any other girl left dateless at school tomorrow.

♥

Reggie pushed his face into his pillow.

How had he ended up going with CHERYLL BLOSSOM.

He didn't even like the …girl. Why had he even asked her? This was so very very wrong.

♥

Cheryll smirked as ate another piece of her fruit and finished watching _Casablanca_.

She could just imagine Reggie and her in that passionate kiss…in her head it looked perfect.

And completely right.

♥♥


End file.
